The Tale of Jealousy
Needle Mountain - Girls Rituals. I know. I feel it too. I'll go, any place for you- after going- all, the way, down. All, my, life. I'm, so, happy, I get to, waste, your time. It just lifts me up, in my hardest time. I'm, so, grateful, I get to waste your time. I'm so helpless, I'm so sorry. I'm so out and my mind's so foggy. I'm so bad at forming, my own thoughts. I'm, so, easy. I'll do whatever you want. I'll do whatever you want. I feel, so, weird. I'm so proud of us. I feel the air, lifting us up, after going- all, the way, down. All, my, life. I'm, so, happy I get to waste your time. It just lifts me up, in my hardest time. I'm, so, grateful, for your precious time. -''ALL THE WAY DOWN. ALL, MY, LIFE. I'M, SO, HAPPY, I GET TO WASTE YOUR TIME. IT JUST LIFTS, ME, UP, IN MY HARDEST TIME. I'M, SO GRATEFUL I GET TO WASTE, YOUR, TIME.'' The Story. "'Jealousy, ˈdʒɛləsi/ the state or feeling of being jealous.'' I believe she did all that she could to please '''Charcoal'. But he didn't love her, and she soon found out. He loved Velvet, not her. Perhaps love would have come in time, if she had expressed her feelings sooner, but the tragic turn of events just turned her sour. To see his eyes brighten whenever he caught sight of Velvet. While for her who had given him so much, he had only gentle words, as cold as ice. Her friendship turned to an intense hatred of Velvet- she was jealous of the ready love that gushed out of him for Charcoal, like a fountain of water. She wanted him away from Charcoal, so she could love him more than he could. She wanted him to love him more and perhaps it was understandable, but she wished death upon Velveteen, and that was an evil wish.'' So when she found out about what '''Velvet' did to him, and she was more angry than upset. She blamed it all on Velvet and began to hold a grudge against him. One day she gave away his temper towards him and cursed and swore at his hypocrisy and lies. He smirked at this confrontation whilst Charcoal led her away, startled by her display. She pitied Charcoal's lack of awareness, of what his "lover" was doing to him, using him for. He was blinded by "love," which she saw as symptom of brainwashing. She begged him to leave his controller, but he refused her sudden rash request. He felt betrayed, why was his best friend doing this to him? He asked her over and over, with a voice filled with worry. As she listened, her guilt rose, was her request bitter and selfish? But, wasn't she trying to save him? Her outburst caught him off-guard, and she simply told him to forget it and walked away.'' The lack of attention towards her enraged her greatly. "Why is he so blind?" '''Paradox' though, as he constantly ignored her pleas and his words of disappointment and sadness making her regret ever expressing her opinion. "But should I keep my opinion to myself?" What makes him happy?" "Why won't he talk to me anymore?" Her mind raced with many, many questions. All connected to him. She wanted his attention focused on her and her only. She saw Velvet as a controlling monster, who only exists to leech off of other people for his own personal, disgusting gain.'' After her outburst, '''Velvet' was always nice to her out of spite; in deed and in action. Any other time, he did not often think about her, as he never got over his dislike for her. His dislike, however, was caused because she was right. Velveteen knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. He did what he thought was "right" to him, not caring what Paradox OR Charcoal himself had to say about his actions.''